This invention relates generally to paper roll dispensers, and more particularly, to paper roll dispensers which facilitate replacement of rolls.
The prior art is replete with roll dispensers for dispensing rolls of paper such as toilet tissue, paper towels or the like. Roll dispensers of this general type commonly comprise two support arms with a spindle spring mounted between them. Such spindles typically comprise a pair of hollow tubular members which are partially telescoped together and a spring which produces a spring tension urging the tubular members apart whenever they are further telescoped together. The tubular members are pushed more closely together to fit the spindle between the support arms, and once fitted, the spring maintains the spindle between the support arms.
While earlier roll dispensers of this type have generally been effective, there have been shortcomings with their use. Specifically, problems exist with replacement of expended rolls. Placing a new roll on the spindle generally involves manipulating at least three elements: the new roll, the core from the expended roll and the spindle. This makes the operation awkward to perform with two hands. The problem of roll replacement is especially acute for the elderly and for handicapped persons, such as those suffering from arthritis, who have lost dexterity in their hands. For these people, the process of pressing together the tubular spindle-forming members and aligning the spindle with a fresh roll mounted thereon between the support arms can be an extremely difficult task.
Accordingly, there has existed a need for an improved paper roll dispenser which simplifies the replacement of expended rolls with fresh ones. The present invention meets this need.